The Fire Princess
by karen87
Summary: This story is about the birth and development of Zuko's daughter. But there is also a large role for the relationship between Zuko and Azula. Since I don't know the name of Zuko's daughter I call her Aiko it means beloved in Japanese. Feel free to review and comment. I need you're feedback to become a better writter.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Princess

Chapter 4.

It's been three days ago since Zuko received the tragic news about his sister. He started to ware white and he has himself locked up in his office. He hasn't spoken since that day nor does he sleep or eat.

Mai is desperate. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Never did she felt so powerless. She wants to help him, comfort him and share his sorrow but he refuses. When everything seemed lost she decided to write the Avatar and ask him for help. If there is someone to help Zuko in his darkest hour it's him. She hoops that he will arrive soon. She can't bear it any more to see her husband suffer like this. She hates it that he is in such pain all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Princess

Chapter 2

Princess Azula is on her way to Ember Island. She is traveling with a carriage. She is accompanied by a small group of soldiers who have strict orders from Zuko to protect her. The carriage is pulled by a dragon moose. She isn't aware that she is about to walk into a trap. All the way she has been shadowed by a group ninja's and they are about to attack.

Suddenly the dragon moose starts to make strange noises. It seems like the animal has sensed something. The driver doesn't know what to think of it. "Calm down, what's wrong with you?"

Azula who is also aware of the animal's sudden changed behavior opens a window. "He what's happening? Why is that animal making such a strange noise?" She asks the driver.

The driver shakes his head. "I don't know my lady but I have a bad feeling about this." Suddenly an arrow flies through the sky and pierces through the drivers back. He falls of the driver's seat dead.

Azula is deeply shocked by this. She has never seen someone die in front of her before. Her heart is beating fast she knows that she is in grave danger.

"You're majesty we are under attack!" One of the soldiers shouts.

At that moment a group of masked man appears and soon they are ambushed. Azula tries to run but she is too late. The doors of the carriage are forced and she can't open them.

Never has she been so afraid in her life. She the one who thought of fear as a weakness is now overwhelmed by it.

"Please help me. I am stuck!" She pleads. Unfortunately no one hears her cry. All her soldiers are to busy fighting. No one keeps an eye on her. This is the moment were the enemy has been waiting for! One of the masked man places a barrel of gunpowder next to the carriage.

"Save your breath princess no matter how hard you shout they wouldn't hear you. Prepare yourself on your last journey. Farewell Princess Azula." He says when he lids the fuse.

In the blink of an eye the carriage explodes with Azula still inside it! She is launched miles away.

"No, Princess Azula!" One of the soldiers says horrified. They have failed the job they were supposed to do.

No they have done their job the all the masked men run away. Quickly the soldiers start looking for any sing of live of the princess but she is no where to be found.

One of the soldier's shakes his head on disbelieve. "What a terrible way to die! She was still so young!"

"How do we tell it to the Fire Lord he will be devastated by the news of his sister's tragic dead." Another soldier asks.

"I know but it's our job to tell him what happened. He has the right to know what has happened to his beloved sister."

"I don't think I will have the heart to do it! It's so terrible."

The soldiers are deeply shocked and devastated what has just happened. They were so close and yet they weren't able to prevent it.

"Sir, this is all I could find." A soldier says to his higher. He is holding Azula's necklace in his hands. It's the necklace Zuko gave to her as a present. The necklace is covered in blood.

Meanwhile there is a great jubilee at the Fire Nation's Royal Palace. Iroh and Ty Lee have come to celebrate the news of Mai's pregnancy.

"I am so happy for you my boy." Iroh says when he hugs his nephew.

"Yes wonderful isn't it? I can still hardly believe that I am going to be father. I hope I will do a good job."

"Don't worry about that my boy. There is no person in the world that is so warm and caring like you. Don't ever doubt that."

"I am so exited" Ty Lee says enthusiastically.

Mai nods. " I understand it is still somewhat unreal to me like the truth about it needs some time to sink in."

"I understand you're whole world has just been set upside down. But I am sure that when you get use to it you will be able to enjoy it." Iroh replies.

Mai gently places her hands on her stomach. "It's really amazing that a new live is now growing inside me. My mother has told me about it but nothing could prepare me for this new sensation."

Zuko puts an arm around a shoulder. "Yes, we are going to through this together. But I promise you that I will be there by you side whenever you need me."

He softly kisses her. They are interrupted by a servant. "My lord, please forgive me that I have to interrupt you but your sister's escort has returned."

Zuko waves his excuses away with his hands. "Never mind let them enter. I have been waiting for news from my sister."

A few minutes later two soldiers enter the Throne Room. Zuko is shocked when he sees their sad faces.

"My lord, please forgive that I have to tell you this tragic news. " He ands his fellow soldier bow deeply.

"What tragic news do you have to tell me? What's happened? Have you got any news from my sister?" He says worriedly. He feels his heart pounding in his ears. He fears that something terrible has happened to his sister.

The man before him takes a deep breath. "There was an ambush we were under attack by a group of masked man. It seemed that they came for your sister! They locked her inside the carriage. Before we knew what was happening it was already too late! One of our attackers blew up the carriage with your sister still inside it! We saw it happen before his eyes. I am very sorry that I have you too tell you this lord but you're beloved sister, she's dead!"

Iroh, Mai and gasp and Ty Lee cries in despair.

At that moment Zuko's world is about to collapse! He can't believe what he just heard. His strong and confident sister who seemed unstoppable is dead?

He violently shakes his head. "Please tell that you're lying! This can't be true!" He says in despair while his voice is about to break.

The second soldier shows him the bloody necklace. "We tried to find her. We did all we could do but this all I could find."

For a moment Zuko is speechless. Suddenly his face turns white, tears start to form in his eyes and his whole body starts to shudder. He is so overwhelmed that by his emotions that it makes him gasp for breath. He places his left hand across his heart that's about to break! At this moment he looks like a volcano that's about to erupt. He slowly opens his mouth and a scream from deep inside him escapes his trembling lips. " NNOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire Princess.

Chapter 3

All Azula can see is darkness. She does not have any feeling in her limbs nor is she aware of her body. It's like she floats body less in a cold dark space. "Is this how dying feels? Am I traveling through a dark tunnel towards the light that awaits me?" I never knew it would end like this. The powerful Fire bending prodigy died tragically without meaning? Blown to pieces while she was still inside her carriage? It doesn't make any sense it almost sounds like a soap opera!" She thinks to herself.

Soon her world slowly comes to focus. She founds her self on a soft underground. She notices that she lay in a bed on a soft futon she is also covered with blankets. She opens her eyes but immediately shut them when the light reaches them. She tries it again more carefully this time. Her vision is still a blur but she recognizes the silhouette of another human being a man. The man seems happy to see her awake.

"Oh, thank Agni you're awake! I thought I lost you!" He says.

Slowly every thing comes back to Azula clouded mind. "Who are you? Can you tell me am I dead? Are we in the spirit world and are you the spirit to guide me?" She says with a weak voice.

The man in front her shakes his head. "No, I am as mortal as you are and you are lucky to be here. If I hadn't found you would be dead."

"So that this means that I am alive?" She asks hopefully.

The man nods. "You're on Ember Island I brought you to me house when I found you. You were gravely injured. I called a doctor to take care of your wounds. You have broken three ribs and you have a concussion."

While he says it Azula is suddenly the feeling comes back to her body and she feels a sharp pain in her chest and head.

"So that's why breathing hurts and my head feels like it's about to burst. How long have I been out?" She now sees that the man in front of her is still very young and about the same age as her.

"You have been out for two days. It's un honor to be in your presence princess Azula." When he said this he bows deeply before her.

"So you know who I am. How did you found out?" Azula asks suspiciously.

"You wore your crown when I found you. So that how I found out. But for some reason you're face looks like familiar like we have met earlier."

Azula shakes her head but feels sorry for it soon when her head starts to spin.

"I don't know when that could have happened. I never have any personal contact with my people."

The young man sighs deeply. "Come on you must remember it. It was five years ago here in the same house. I met you on the beach during a beach volleyball match. I invited to my party. You accept my invitation and you came accompanied by your older brother and two of your friends. It wasn't a great success you nearly broke down my whole house! My parents where furious! I still feel sorry for inviting you in the first place. I wish I had never done it!"

Suddenly the truth hits her she knows who this man before her is. "Chan, is that really you?"

Chan nods. "Yes Azula it's me.

Azula starts to chuckle. "Now I remember I tried to flirt with you do you remember?"

"Yes you said that my outfit was so sharp that I would make a Imperial ship sink to let thousands of men to drown at see. Or something likes that. Later that night you told me that you and I should join together to rule and conquer the earth."

"You still remember that?" Azula looks at him in surprise.

"How could I ever forget? You kind of scared the hell out of me! So much has changed since that day. But I never forget you or how beautiful you are"

His words make Azula blush. "Do you really mean that?"

Chan nods firmly. "I have met many girls in my life and I had many of them but I never met a girl as beautiful as you are! You really are the fairest of them all!"

Azula is overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say. No one has ever said that to me!" She tries to sit up but she is still too dizzy to do it on her own. Chan gently helps her by putting a pillow behind her back.

For a moment the two of them can only look at each other without saying a word. Azula doesn't understand what's going through her right now. It like she is under a spell. She met him before but it seems like she know finally sees how handsome he really is. Never did she felt so attracted by a man. It makes her heart race. Azula doesn't know it herself but she is about to fall in love.

"I think it's time that I bring you home your brother the Fire Lord will be worried sick!" Chan suddenly says waking Azula form her daydream.

She nods. "Yes he probably things I am dead. But how do you want to do it? I am in no condition to travel?!"

"Don't worry about that I will achieve that. Everything will be just fine." He replies.

"As long you are with me everything will be fine!" Azula says softly.

Chan says nothing he knows what she means. It makes him happier than everything in the World can do. He is in love with the Fire Nation´s princess and she loves him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fire Princess

Chapter 4.

It's been three days ago since Zuko received the tragic news about his sister. He started to ware white and he has himself locked up in his office. He hasn't spoken since that day nor does he sleep or eat.

Mai is desperate. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Never did she felt so powerless. She wants to help him, comfort him and share his sorrow but he refuses. Luckily Avatar Aang will arrive in the afternoon. He has a meeting with Zuko about their new founded city they have called Republic City.

If there is anyone who can help Zuko it's him.

Aang on the other hand doesn't know about the situation yet. He has not heard about Azula's tragic dead. He only knows that he is on his way to see his friend.

He is flying in his bison Appa together with Katara who is now his wife. They married a month ago. He is happy to see his friend. It already a long time ago since they have seen each other.

They are now flying above Fire Nation Territory and the will soon reach the Capitol City.

"It's nice to be in the Fire Nation again. It may sound strange after everything the Fire Nation has done to us. There is much said about the Fire nation but the country is really beautiful." Katara says softly.

Aang nods. "Yes, I am every time I am here I am overwhelmed by their high developed architecture. I am happy to see Zuko again. "He replies.

Katara chuckles. "Yes you have a very special friendship. Especially when you recall all those times he tried to capture you! It's really a miracle that the boy we once saw as our mortal enemy has become our best friend."

Aang nods. "Yes but from the beginning I knew that there was something good inside him especially when he rescued me from Zhao's fortress. I will never forget the moment that I took away the mask from my savior the Bleu Spirit and discovered that it as actually Zuko that saved me! From that moment I hoped that we could be friends. Everything has become so different now. I can't even imagine a world without him by my side"

A few minutes later they arrive at the Royal Palace. But they don't receive the warm welcome they hoped for.

When a servant brings them to the throne room the found it empty and forsaken. Only Mai is standing in a corner.

Aang doesn't know what to think of it. "Mai, where is Zuko?" He asks worriedly.

Mai turns her face towards him. Her eyes are thick and red of crying.

Aang looks at her in shock. Mai never shows any emotion at all and now she is even crying! Aang has a bad feeling about this. It seems like something terrible has happened.

" Mai why are you crying? What has happened that has upset you so much?"

"You didn't hear the terrible news yet?" She replies

Aang shakes his head." What terrible news?"

Mai sighs deeply. "Azula is dead! She is been killed during an attack!"

Aang looks at her in shock and Katara covers her mouth and gasps.

"If you want to see Zuko, he is in his office. He is already there for two days. He has locked himself up. He wanted to be alone to mourn his sister. I am really worried about him! He doesn't sleep, eat or drink. I tried to comfort him but I failed. Please, help him Avatar. You're the only one who can do it. Please do it before he looses himself completely!" Mai pleads.

Aang comfortingly places an arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry I will help him. I go to him immediately. Katara, will you stay here with Mai while I am gone?"

Katara nods.

Aang takes a deep breathe and walks into the direction of Zuko's office. He mentally prepares himself to what he is about to see. But no matter how hard he tries nothing could have prepared on what he sees when he opens the door.

Zuko is hunced in front of his altar and is dressed in white. His shoulders are shaking with his violent sobs.

He doesn't hear Aang enter. Without saying a thing Aang walks towards Zuko and hunches next to him.

He softly touches Zuko's shaking shoulders. Zuko turns to him and looks at him in surprise. "Aang you are here!" He says softly his voice hoarse of the crying.

His eyes are red and puffy and he is dark circles beneath them caused by the lack of sleep. Aang is shocked when he sees the pain in his friend's eyes. He can't stand to see his friend suffer like this.

"Yes, Zuko I am here to support you." He replies.

Zuko sighs deeply. " I'm glad you came. She is blown to pieces Aang! The soldiers that told me the news about Azula's dead could not even found her body! She was blown up while she was still in her carriage! I didn't even the chance to see goodbye to give her a proper funeral!" His voice breaks.

Aang takes his sobbing friend in his arms and let him sob on his shoulders. He gently caresses his back.

"It's terrible I know! Now one deserves to die like that"

"She was still so young! Too young to die! Why did this have to happen Aang?. Is this the way of the Spirits to punish us for are crimes during the war?"

Aang shakes his head. " I don't think it's a punishment of the spirits as far as I know the spirits aren't so keen on vengeance."

Meanwhile Azula and Chan are on their way to the Royal Palace. After he hired a boot to bring them to the mainland they are now traveling by carriage.

Azula is resting on the couch while Chan is watching her curiously. Azula is still not in a good state she is only half conscious and is not aware of her surroundings. Her vision is still a blur.

"Are we there yet?" She asks weakly.

"We are almost there. We will be there in about fifteen minutes. Just hold on a little more." He replies.

He is really concerned about Azula's health her face is white as a sheet and she is breathing heavily. He wonders if it was a good idea to let her travel at all. Maybe the trip has been too much for her weakened state. He hopes that he doesn't make anything worse.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the Palace gates. They are hold up by to guards armed with large spears.

"Hold! Who are you and what are you doing here!" One of the guards obeys.

Chan opens the carriage door and shows his face. "I am Chan, I am here for Fire Lord Zuko. I am bringing his sister!"

The guards look at him disbelief. "But that's impossible! The Princess is dead!"

"I am not dead yet!" Azula reacts when she hears the guard speak. Both guards look at her in awe.

"Agni, Princess Azula you're alive! It's a miracle! The Fire lord will be pleased when he hears that you're still alive. I think he will reward you for this you did him a great favor." The guard says when he turns to Chan.

Chan shakes his head. " I don't care about that now. Azula is badly injured and she needs medical treatment you should bring her to a doctor!

Both guards nod. "Right I will inform a doctor and you will you bring her with you?" One guard says to the other.

Chan carefully lifts Azula from the couch and takes her in his arms. Her head is resting against his chest." You don't have to worry I will take care of that I will bring her if you show me the way.

The guards open the gates and they lead Chan inside the palace. "Don't worry princess I will bring you to the doctor and he will take care of you."

Azula doesn't reply. She closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. She has never been carried by a handsome young man before and she doesn't want to spoil the moment. It's just like a dream a dream that has come true.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fire Princess chapter 5

Chan is running towards the Palace main entrance with Azula in his arms.

Every passing minute she is slipping more away in consciousness and she gets weaker and weaker. It concerns Chan deeply. "Princess, you have to stay awake! Don't give in to it now! You're almost home! I wouldn't let you die in my arms now we are so close!"

"Don't worry I wouldn't die." Azula says weakly while her breathing is getting heavier. The journey home has been too much for and now she is really exhausted. Everything she wants is to close her eyes and get some sleep. But Chan fears that if she does close her eyes she will may never open them again!

Her life is now really clinging to a thread! "It's my entire fault. I should not have traveled with her in this condition! What if she dies right here and now? I will never forgive myself!" He thinks to himself.

Finally they reach their goal. The Royal guards are shocked when they she the deadly pale Azula in the arms of a stranger.

"Hold up! Why are you carrying the Princess?" One of them says.

The look worried at Azula's still form. She now looks more dead than alive.

"I found her on Ember Island she is gravely injured! Let me pass this is a medical emergency!

If she doesn't get medical treatment now she will probably die!" He says sternly.

Both guards don't have to think about this twice. "Follow us we will bring you to the family doctor." One of them replies.

"You did a great job young man the Fire Lord will be pleased. I am sure that the he will give you honor and that he will reward you generously."

Chan shakes his head violently. "I don't care about that. What matters is that she survives!"

He brings Azula to the doctor as fast as he can. Luckily the doctor is was already informed and is now waiting in front of Azula's bedroom. Chan is relieved when he sees the man. "Doctor, please do something! She is badly injured!"

The doctor stays calm and let them in. "Lay her on down on the bed. I will take care of her now don't worry she is in good hands."

Chan makes slight bow. "Thank you, doctor"

One of Zuko's personal servants has seen Azula brought in. He knows that this is very important news. His lord will be very happy to hear that his sister is still alive.

He runs towards the Fire Lord's chambers. Meanwhile Zuko is still hunched before the family altar. He is now praying with Aang for his sister's spirit. He hopes that she will have a safe journey to the spirit world and that she will be welcomed warmly by their ancestors.

But it doesn't come that far! They are both broke up from their concentration by a hard knock on the door. "Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry that I have to interrupt you! But I have important news about Princess Azula" He says a little out of breath.

Zuko quickly opens the door. In reply the servant bows deeply before him. My Lord, I have great news about your sister what they told you about her is false! Azula is alive! She is here inside the Palace!"

Zuko's eyes open wide and his heart skips a beat. "Could it be? Could it be that Azula is still alive? "He thinks to himself. With whole his hearts he hopes that the servant has spoken the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fire Princess chapter 6

Chan is nervous. The Fire Lord has summoned him, him personally! He doesn't know what to suspect. He takes a deep breath and follows the guard towards the throne room.

The guard walks until he is before the throne. There he bows deeply before his Fire Lord.

My I brought you the young man you asked for."

Chan hesitates he is afraid to enter. What if he does something wrong? Zuko seems aware of his fears. "Come in don't be scared I wouldn't bite." He gently gestures.

Chan takes a deep breath and enter the throne room. The last thing he wants is that the Fire Lord thinks that he is weak.

He kneels down before the Fire Lords throne. The Fire lord is not alone. On the left side of the throne is Katara and on the right the Avatar. Lady Mai, the Fire Lord's young wife is sitting next to him on her own throne.

"My lord it's on honor to be in your presence. "Chan says with his face pressed to the floor.

"And you are more than welcome as my honored guest. Rise so that we can look each other in the eyes. I want to see my sister's savior."

Chan does as is comment and rises from the floor. The Fire Lord and he now stand face to face. Chan is shocked when he looks in the face of the man before him. The left side of his face is badly disfigured by a large scar. Not that Chan has never seen a battle wound but not as severe as this. Half of the young man's face seemed to be burned away.

He starts to feel sorry for this young man who is his Fire Lord. For some reason this face looks familiar to him. He is not the only one who notices this.

"I somehow recognize you're face it's just like we have met before." Zuko says softly.

"No, you say so I think we have. We met each other on the beach of ember island. We played a beach ball match and that night I invited you for a party at my mother's house. Later it seemed that I was wrong to invite you. You and your friend's kind of destroyed the whole house and you broke my Nanna's vase!"

Zuko chuckles when he remembers. "Yes, I remember that. I am sorry if get you into trouble! Can you tell me you're name?"

"My name is Chan my lord and you're already forgiven. I never expected that we would meet each other again and certainly not in this occasion."

Zuko smiles. "Well as my uncle always says destiny is a funny thing. One of my servants told me that you saved my sister's life. Is that true?"

Chan nods. "I found her when I was on my way home. She lay in the bushes on her stomach. She was unconscious and gravely injured. I turned her on her back took her in my arms and brought her to my home. I asked a doctor come and give her medical treatment. I never went away from her side. Today I decided that it was time to bring her home. But I am afraid I only made things worse." He sighs.

Zuko is impressed by his story. "That's very noble of you to take her in your home."

"What else could I do? I couldn't leave her there. I had left her she would have died!" Chan replies.

Zuko nods. "Yes, but still you did a noble thing and that has to be rewarded. You saved the life of someone who is very dear to me and my honor demands me to reward you properly. So tell me what do you have in mind? You only have to ask and you will receive.

"There is nothing I want from you my lord. It's my reward that the Princess is saved."

All look at them in surprise. This isn't what anyone expected. Zuko is very touched by this gesture.

"Well, that's very humble and noble too. But I am sure that there most is something you want? I can't let you go with empty hands. Haven't you got any thing on your mind?"

Chan shakes his head. "No, my lord I have nothing on mind that I want. But I do have something at heart I desire."

Zuko raises an eyebrow. "You're making it difficult for me. I am not very good in matters of the heart. Tell, me what exactly is it that you have at heart?"

Chan takes a deep breath before he answers. "I desire you're sister! I have fallen in love with her the past three days that I have been caring for her. I am asking you for her hand in marriage!" He says sternly.

Now all eyes are upon him. None of them can believe what they just heard. Especially Zuko is deeply shocked. He is totally flabbergasted. This isn't what he expected to hear.

It takes a while for him to control his emotions and calm down. Mai does softly massage his temples to help him.

Chan is afraid of his reaction. Maybe he has been too bold. He hopes that the Fire Lord wouldn't punish him to harsh. "My, lord I hope that I didn't offend you! I didn't mean any harm!"

Zuko closes his eyes and takes slow even breaths. He always uses his own kind of meditation to calm down his nerves. It helps him to think clear. When he has calmed enough he opens his eyes slowly.

"Are you sure that you want this? Do you really want to marry my sister?" He asks softly.

Chan nods. "Yes, more than anything else in this world."

Zuko sighs. It's clear that this young man is totally in love with Azula. "But you just know her for three days. Doesn't this go all too fast? I mean you hardly know each other. I warn you don't make this decision to quickly choice wisely. I already knew my wife for my whole life before we decided that we where ready to marry. Don't give your heart away too fast or it could be easily broken."

"Are you warning me my lord?" Chan begins to understand what the Fire Lord is trying to do.

He nods in reply. "Yes, I don't want you to make the wrong decision. But I am afraid I can't give you what you want. Azula is not mine to give!"

Chan is very disappointed by this although he understands the Fire Lord's decision. His whole world and dreams are broken to pieces.

"I understand. I know that I don't deserve I mean she is a princess and I am just a man from Ember Island nothing more. Alright than I take my leave I wouldn't disturb you anymore." He says sadly when he turns his back to the Fire Lord.

Aang who feels sorry for this man has a plan he softly whispers it in Zoo's right ear. He has to think about it first but he decides that he agrees with the Avatar's plan.

"Wait, please stay. I think I have a solution to our problem. "He summons Chan.

He turns towards the Fire Lord and looks at him hopefully. "Yes, my lord."

"As you know my sister is gravely injured and she needs someone to take care of her. Since I am busy with the Avatar to rebuild the world I haven't much time for. I am afraid that I can't give her the attention she needs and deserves. I want to ask you to stay here inside the Royal Palace as her personal assistant. I want you to take care of her in my place. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Chan looks at him hopefully this is more than he dared to hope. "Yes my lord, thank you for this great opportunity. I wouldn't let you down sire, I promise!"

Zuko gives him a warm smile in reply. "I will count on that and if you still love her when she is well again we can talk again about marrying her. You are dismissed"

He happily leaves the throne room. Mai looks at him doubtfully. "Are you sure about this? The boy seems so noble and kind are you sure that you want to leave him alone with Azula? The poor guy! What if she harms him?"

"Don't worry about that love. I wouldn't let that happen. Besides it's clear that he loves her"

"But are you sure that she loves him? You see I support your and Aang's plan. But I am afraid that this poor boy signed his doom." Katara interrupts.

"I hope you're wrong. I hope that this boy will be able to make Azula happy. She really deserves some happiness after all her suffering." Zuko ads.

They all nod in return. They all hope that he is right and that everything will work out fine.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fire Princess chapter 7

After he spoke with Azula's savior he goes to the doctor as fast as he can followed by Aang and Katara.

He is really worried about Azula, she maybe home again but is she out of danger yet?

Mai is bringing Chan to the quest room.

The doctor is standing in front of Azula's bedroom door. He has a sad look on his face. Zuko's heart sinks when he sees the look on the doctor's face. He knows it means bad news.

The doctor bows before him. "My Lord, I didn't expected to see you so soon"

"How is she?" Zuko asks worriedly.

The doctor sighs. "She is not doing well! She has broken three ribs, a punctured lung and various head wounds and a concussion. What concerns me the most is the punctured lung she has trouble with breathing and she has already coughed up blood on several times. She is not out of danger yet!"

Zuko looks at him shock. This more than he has bargained for. What if he will lose Azula now he is just about to be reunited with her! "Is there something you could do to help her? I refuse to lose her again after I have just got her back!" He says desperately.

.

The doctor shakes his head. "I don't know I have already done everything I could do but nothing seems to work!"

"Can I see her?" Zuko asks softly. The doctor opens the door and let them in.

Azula is in her bed. She looks more dead than alive. Her forehead is covered with a thick band aid. Her dark hair is loose and it's in great contrast with her ghostly pale face.

Her breathing sounds heavy and shallow. She has her eyes closed and is unconscious.

She isn't even aware of her brother and his friend's presence. It concerns Zuko more than he wants to admit.

"Azula can you hear me? It's me your brother Zuko." He tries but it doesn't work Azula doesn't response.

Instead she starts to cough violently while blood starts to drop from the corners of her mouth. The coughing fit is so heavy that she nearly chokes!

"Please anyone do something! She is dying!" Zuko cries in despair.

But it wouldn't come so far. Katara knows what to do. She opens her water flask and pours it across her hands to create two water gloves. She closes her eyes and start concentrate she places both hands on Azula's chest and starts to heal what has to be healed.

During her healing session Azula's coughing stops and her breathing becomes more even. In the end she is sound asleep. Katara slowly opens her eyes and removes with her hands the sweat drops that have started to form on her forehead.

"I did what I could do. I healed her punctured lung so it will make it easier for her to breath. But I am sorry that I can't heal broken bones so I wasn't able to heal her broken ribs." She explains.

But it doesn't matter to Zuko. He is so grateful for Katara's help that he embraces her firmly! "There is no need to excuse! You did what you could do!"

Suddenly Zuko realizes something. He frees Katara from his embrace and turns to Aang. "Aang, I know that you have come here for a meeting but I am afraid that I have to postpone it during the circumstances."

Aang nods he totally understands what Zuko means. "It doesn't matter I understand it completely. Azula's life is more important now. Katara and I will leave so you have some time alone with your sister. Send me a letter and tell me when you're ready."

Zuko is very grateful for his friends understanding. He bow's for Aang as a sing of his gratitude. "Thank you my friend I am glad you understand it. I promise you I wouldn't forget. Have a save journey home."

Aang takes Katara by the hand and softly the leave the room. Zuko takes a seat next to Azula's bed and takes her left hand in his.

He shocked when he feels how could Azula's hand is. The blood loss has clearly weakened her. He decides to stay here and wait until Azula awakes.

He is sitting there for more then two hours when Azula finally start to stir. She slowly opens her eyes and is surprised to see Zuko at her bedside. It shocks her when she sees that her brother is dressed in his white traditional mourning robes.

"Hey" He says softly when he notices that she is awake.

"Hey, who is there dead?" She asks weakly.

Zuko's eyes quickly go to his cloths and sees where is sister is hinting at. With all the commotion he has forgotten to chance and is now still wearing white!

"I'm sorry. I thought that I had lost you and was already mourning you for three days. This morning I got the news that you survived the attack. So I had no time to chance." He explains.

Azula let out a sigh of relief. "I hope that means that you didn't prepare my funeral yet?"

Zuko looks at her in shock. "Oh, Agni no! Please don't say such things. Of course I didn't prepare you're funeral yet. Azula you have no idea how happy I am to see that you're awake"

"I guess so." Azula replies.

Zuko's expression becomes more serious. "Azula have you got any information about you're attackers? Have you any idea who has done this? This is kind if important. I want to know who has done this to you so I could punish the one responsible for this."

Azula shakes her head. "I don't know. It's all very vague and my mind is still a blur"

Zuko nods. "I see. It doesn't matter but I promise you I will search this matter until I reach the bottom of it. Before I forget I asked the Chan the one who saved you to stay here and keep you company during your sickbed."

Azula's face seems to glow and her eyes start to sparkle when she hears his name. "Were he? Is he in the Royal Palace.

Zuko nods. "Yes, Mai is preparing a room for him. I thought that you would like some company while I am busy with the Avatar to rebuild the world"

Azula is speechless by this nice gesture of him. " I don't know what to say! That's very kind of you! Thank you my brother!"

Zuko waves away her compliment. "There is no need to thank me. I just want you to get well soon and if this helps so be it."

But Zuko sees in Azula's eyes that it means more to her than she is able to express. Could it be? Could it be that Azula, the powerful and almost invincible Azula has fallen in love?


	8. Chapter 8

The Fire Princess chapter 8

It's a rare warm day in early spring. Azula is resting on a sofa in the Palace garden.

It's a month ago since she was attacked and she now recovering from her injuries.

Chan is with her and to cheer up he tells some old Fire Nation jokes. He makes her laugh so much that it makes her broken ribs ache. "Chan please stop it! You make me laugh so much that it hurts!"

"I'm sorry I suddenly forgot that you have broken three of your ribs! I am sorry! "Chan says worriedly. The last thing he wants is her to suffer from any pain. He is already taking care for a month of the princess and they two of them became really close. Azula shakes her head.

"There is now need to apologize. I am alright. I know that you only do it to make me feel better and I appreciate it. Besides I really enjoy you're company."

Chan looks at her in surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

Azula nods. "Yes, the doctor has ordered me strictly to rest to give my body the change to heal. I think that without you it would be very boring. Seriously I would be bored to death! It's nothing for me to rest and let others do the work. I hate it to be in depended!"

"Understand. I hope that you will get well soon and be able to do everything yourself. But until that time it will be my pleasure to service you!"

He gently takes her left hand in his and kisses it. Azula chuckles by this gesture. "Oh, you're so charming! I am really lucky to have you around. I think a lot of girls would love to be in my place!"

"Of course they are lot who envy you. They know that they will never have to change to be like you. Not I a million years! " He replies.

Azula feels flattered and encouraged by his words. "And that's how it's supposed to be! There is only one Fire Nation Princess and that's me!" She stats.

Zuko is standing behind the bushes watching the scene before him. It's strange for him to see his sister so happy. He can't remember that he ever heard her laugh like this.

"Zuko, how dare you to spy on your sister and her new friend? Doesn't she deserve some privacy as well? Shame yourself!" A voice calls to him.

Zuko turns into the direction the voice is coming and he notices that it's Mai who is speaking to him.

Mai is now five months pregnant and her belly starts to become really round. Zuko gives her a warm smile.

"Mai, what a nice surprise, to see you here! I thought you were resting?"

"I had enough rest and such lovely weather. It would be a waste to stay in all day. We are you watching your sister? Is there anything wrong?"

Zuko shakes his head. "No, it just I can hardly recognize my sister anymore. I can hardly remember when was the last time that I saw her saw her so happy. She is literally glowing!"

"I don't see what wrong with that. She has endured so much sadness that it was time for her to experience some happiness. Don't you think?"

Zuko nods.

Suddenly the baby inside Mai's womb starts to move. She can feel soft kicks inside her belly. "Zuko come fast. The baby is kicking!" She says joyfully.

Zuko gently place his hands across his wives belly. He is greeted by the feeling of little kicking feet.

"Hello, little one. Is everything alright inside there? It's really active today. Does this happen often?"

"Yes, I feel it now more than three times a day."

Zuko gives her a warm smile. "That must be a wonderful experience. You know sometimes I feel a little jalousie that you are the one who is carrying the baby. It must be an amazing experience to feel new life growing inside you."

Mai sighs deeply. "It seriously is. What about Azula's new friend? You allowed him to stay for a month and his term is now over. What have you decided?"

Zuko's expression darkens. "That's all up to her now. Tonight I will ask if she has learned to love him. I hope that she will give the right answers"

Mai nods. She understands what he is trying to do.

That night Azula is inside her room together with Chan. She lays in her bed and Chan is sitting at her bedside. They are chatting and having fun. They are interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Who is there? How dare you the interrupt us!" Azula snarls.

"Azula it's me. I have to discuss something important with both of you." Zuko replies.

Azula sighs. "Alright, if it's so important that it can't wait. Chan will you open the door for me please?"

Chan rises from the bed and opens the door. He bows deeply before his Fire Lord. "My lord, it's an honor to receive you."

"Thank you Chan. As you know we have accomplished that you should stay here for a month to take care of my sister. You're time is now over."

Chan expression darkens. He was already afraid this would happen. He sighs deeply. "I, understand my lord. I think that means that I have to leave. Well, if you want me to leave than I will do as his majesty commands." He says sadly.

He let his head hung and turns his back to Azula. What she doesn't know is that Chan is aware of Zuko's plan.

Azula looks at him in shock while panic overwhelms him. "What do you mean that you have to leave? Zuko did you know about all this?"

Zuko says nothing only nods.

"But why, did he do anything wrong? Brother, speak to me is this some kind of plan to break me! Why are you doing this? Chan don't go!" She says desperately.

Chan shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I have no chance. It was nice to know you Princess. You know I really enjoyed you're presence it's sad that it has to end like this. But of course how could I possibly think that I stand I chance! You are a Princess and I am just some normal guy! This just the way it should be."

Azula rices from her bed ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs. Anger starts to boil inside her. "No, you can't do this! I wouldn't let you go! I order you to stay!" She spats.

Zuko shakes his head. Azula doesn't seem to understand what's happening.

"I wouldn't take any order from you any more Princes. Goodbye." Chan takes a few more steps towards the door.

It all becomes too much for Azula. Tears start to form in her eyes. She knows sees what Chan means to her. He is the one who brought joy and light in her dark and empty live. She knows that if he leaves she wouldn't survive.

"No, Please don't go! I need you!"

Chan turns to face her. "Tell me where do you need me for? Why do you want to stay? Listen to me, princess. You only have one chance! Tell me the through!"

Azula seems like she is about to lose it all. She feels the words she wants to say burn on her lips but isn't able to say them out loud.

It's like Zuko is reading in her mind. "Come on Azula say it. I know you want to say it! You don't have to be ashamed. No, you have to chance. A chance you would probably not have again!" He encourages her.

Finally Azula is able to say the words. "Chan, I don't want you to leave, because… I love you Chan! I really do! Please don't leave me! I don't know where I would be without you! They are now words to express how much you're help means to me!"

Chan takes her in his arms. "Those words are enough! Congratulates Princess, you did! "

No everything is clear to Azula. "So this was all a test? Chan you was also a part of the plan?"

Chan nods. "Yes, Zuko wanted to know if you would be able to learn how to love someone. It seems you are."

"So, does this mean that you will stay?" Azula asks hopefully.

"I will stay as long as you need me my Princess" He embraces her and gives Azula her true first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The Birth of the Fire Princess.

Chan is already with Azula for five months now. They are now officially encaged. But today not all eyes are fixed upon her but on Mai. Mai is now nine months pregnant and about to give birth! It's mid summers night and the gang, Iroh and Ty Lee have come together to be a part of this miracle of life.

Azula is together with Mai in Mai's room. She is in her first stadium of labour and Azula is with her to comfort her. Mai lies on her back in bed and Azula is comfortingly holding her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

Maid moans softly in reply. "Yes it's like am about to be torn apart!"

"Than I think it wouldn't take long before the baby comes. You know I don't know much about babies and stuff but I can understand that there is a lot going through you at the moment.

Mai sighs. "You have no idea." She is interrupted by a new wave of sharp pain going through her stomach! "Aaah! Arrgh!" She moans in pain.

Suddenly she feels that warm liquid starts to stream from between her thighs. Her face turns white and panic strikes her.

Azula is alarmed by her friend's reaction. "Mai, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"My water has broken! I think it means that… the baby, the baby is coming!" She says breathlessly.

Azula is in shock and for a moment she doesn't know what to do. There is now way that she can leave her friend alone in this state. How can she warn the doctor in time? Luckily a servant arrives. He softly knocks on the door.

"My lady I'm sorry to interrupt you but Fire Lord Zuko ordered me to check how his wife is doing!"

Azula opens the door. "You're not interrupted us at all! In fact you come right in time. Tell my brother that his wife is about to give birth! Tell him that the baby is coming!"

The servant starts to run as fast as he can. "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" He keeps saying over and over.

At the time he arrives at the throne room he is out of breathe! Panting heavily he is standing before his lord.

"My lord you're wife she.." He says breathlessly.

Zuko looks at him in concern. "First try to catch you're breath than tell me anything you know about my wife's condition." He says softly.

The servant takes a few gulps of air to control his breathing. It takes a while before his breathing is even but than he is ready to tell the Fire Lord the great news.

"You're wife has gone into labour! The baby is coming you're sister confirmed me!"

Zuko looks at him shock. "What are you sure?"

The servant nods in response.

"But than we need to hurry! Let the family doctor come!"

Katara who is also in the room together with aang and the rest of the gang interrupts him. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like me service as a midwife to help Mai. At home at the Southern water tribe I helped many women during child birth. So I have much experience with it." She offers.

Sokka nods.

"She is right about that. During our journey through the Earth Kingdom she helped an Earth Kingdom woman who had to give birth! I can tell you she is the best midwife you can get!" Sokka stats.

Zuko smiles. "In that case, Katara I will be honoured if you help Mai giving birth to our child. Our child's and Mai's life can't be saver than in the hands of the most gifted healer of the world. Tell me what you need and I will give it to you"

Katara starts to blush slightly. "Oh, Zuko you make me blush. I need a bucket of warm water and towels. I will ask Toph to stay with me so she can monitor the whole process. Are you okay with that Toph?"

Katara turns to her friend.

"It will be my pleasure! " Her friend answers.

Together the go to Mai's room. Iroh is with them too. He comfortingly places a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Well, it seems this is? Are you ready for the great moment? After this you're live will never be the same again."

Zuko nods. "I know, but I am more than ready. It's almost unbelievable I am going to be a father!"

Iroh gives him a warm fatherly smile. "Yes, soon you will be able to hold your new born child! I can still remember that I held Lu Ten for the very first time! I can tell you that it will be moment you will never forget!"

When they arrive at the room Azula is standing in the doorway waiting for them. For the first time in her live she is even relieved to see her brother. "You have arrived just in time. It wouldn't take long before the baby is about to be born."

To her surprise Zuko didn't brought the family doctor with him. "Zuko, where is the family doctor? It's serious brother you're wife is about to give birth!" She says a little agitated.

"Don't worry Azula, I don't need the family doctor! Katara has offered to help. She has a lot of experience with childbirth and she is the best healer I know. My baby is in good hands."

Azula sighs. "If you think so, it isn't my child anyway"

Her commentary angers Zuko but before he has to chance to say anything he is interrupted by Mai's load moaning!

Quickly he goes to her side. He is followed by his uncle. He gently takes her in his arms.

She looks at him hopefully. "Zuko, you're here!"

"Yes, I'm here and Katara is here too, she will help you go through it together with Toph. Don't worry you're in good hands."

At that moment Katara enters with a bucket of warm water and towels in her hands. She puts the bucket down in front of Mai's bed.

Toph takes her position at the right side of Mai's bed and Katara on the left side. She gently spreads Mai's legs to see how far she is. "Mai, I'm here to help you. You're five centimetres now which means it wouldn't take that long. If you feel the need to push than push with all your mind. I will stay here and help you through this. Toph is here to monitor you and the baby. So she can tell me when anything goes wrong. But let's hope it's going to be alright. Are you ready?"

Right when she asks Mai feels another sharp pain going through her stomach and the urge to push! "Zuko, its coming!" She screams.

Zuko takes tight in his arms and looks her deeply in the eye. "Look me in the eyes Mai! Look at me and share the pain!" He says worriedly.

It's hard to see Mai in such pain although he knows it's the only way.

He hopes with all his heart that the baby will come fast and that her suffering will end.

Katara is waiting with her hands beneath Mai's under body. "Alright, Mai this it! Push! Push and try to control you're breathing! Take slow and even breathes!"

Mai is panting and moaning and pushes with all her might. Toph feels that everything is going to be alright. She nods to Katara.

Mai pushes and pushes sweat is dripping from her fore head. Zuko gently removes it with his hands.

After a moment what seems like an eternity. "I see the head coming! You're almost there! Make yourself ready for one lost powerful push!"

Mai takes a deep breath and with all that's in her she pushes one lost time. Katara catches the baby's head and gently pulls it out of Mai's vagina.

Soon the baby's eyes open and let out a sharp innocent cry. Now words can describe what's going through Mai and Zuko's minds when they hear their newborn baby cry.

"It sounds healthy! The baby has strong lungs!" Toph says happily. Katara cuts the umbilical cord with her water bending and checks the baby's sex.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" She exclaims.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fire Princess chapter 8

It's a rare warm day in early spring. Azula is resting on a sofa in the Palace garden.

It's a month ago since she was attacked and she now recovering from her injuries.

Chan is with her and to cheer up he tells some old Fire Nation jokes. He makes her laugh so much that it makes her broken ribs ache. "Chan please stop it! You make me laugh so much that it hurts!"

"I'm sorry I suddenly forgot that you have broken three of your ribs! I am sorry! "Chan says worriedly. The last thing he wants is her to suffer from any pain. He is already taking care for a month of the princess and they two of them became really close. Azula shakes her head.

"There is now need to apologize. I am alright. I know that you only do it to make me feel better and I appreciate it. Besides I really enjoy you're company."

Chan looks at her in surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

Azula nods. "Yes, the doctor has ordered me strictly to rest to give my body the change to heal. I think that without you it would be very boring. Seriously I would be bored to death! It's nothing for me to rest and let others do the work. I hate it to be in depended!"

"Understand. I hope that you will get well soon and be able to do everything yourself. But until that time it will be my pleasure to service you!"

He gently takes her left hand in his and kisses it. Azula chuckles by this gesture. "Oh, you're so charming! I am really lucky to have you around. I think a lot of girls would love to be in my place!"

"Of course they are lot who envy you. They know that they will never have to change to be like you. Not I a million years! " He replies.

Azula feels flattered and encouraged by his words. "And that's how it's supposed to be! There is only one Fire Nation Princess and that's me!" She stats.

Zuko is standing behind the bushes watching the scene before him. It's strange for him to see his sister so happy. He can't remember that he ever heard her laugh like this.

"Zuko, how dare you to spy on your sister and her new friend? Doesn't she deserve some privacy as well? Shame yourself!" A voice calls to him.

Zuko turns into the direction the voice is coming and he notices that it's Mai who is speaking to him.

Mai is now five months pregnant and her belly starts to become really round. Zuko gives her a warm smile.

"Mai, what a nice surprise, to see you here! I thought you were resting?"

"I had enough rest and such lovely weather. It would be a waste to stay in all day. We are you watching your sister? Is there anything wrong?"

Zuko shakes his head. "No, it just I can hardly recognize my sister anymore. I can hardly remember when was the last time that I saw her saw her so happy. She is literally glowing!"

"I don't see what wrong with that. She has endured so much sadness that it was time for her to experience some happiness. Don't you think?"

Zuko nods.

Suddenly the baby inside Mai's womb starts to move. She can feel soft kicks inside her belly. "Zuko come fast. The baby is kicking!" She says joyfully.

Zuko gently place his hands across his wives belly. He is greeted by the feeling of little kicking feet.

"Hello, little one. Is everything alright inside there? It's really active today. Does this happen often?"

"Yes, I feel it now more than three times a day."

Zuko gives her a warm smile. "That must be a wonderful experience. You know sometimes I feel a little jalousie that you are the one who is carrying the baby. It must be an amazing experience to feel new life growing inside you."

Mai sighs deeply. "It seriously is. What about Azula's new friend? You allowed him to stay for a month and his term is now over. What have you decided?"

Zuko's expression darkens. "That's all up to her now. Tonight I will ask if she has learned to love him. I hope that she will give the right answers"

Mai nods. She understands what he is trying to do.

That night Azula is inside her room together with Chan. She lays in her bed and Chan is sitting at her bedside. They are chatting and having fun. They are interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Who is there? How dare you the interrupt us!" Azula snarls.

"Azula it's me. I have to discuss something important with both of you." Zuko replies.

Azula sighs. "Alright, if it's so important that it can't wait. Chan will you open the door for me please?"

Chan rises from the bed and opens the door. He bows deeply before his Fire Lord. "My lord, it's an honor to receive you."

"Thank you Chan. As you know we have accomplished that you should stay here for a month to take care of my sister. You're time is now over."

Chan expression darkens. He was already afraid this would happen. He sighs deeply. "I, understand my lord. I think that means that I have to leave. Well, if you want me to leave than I will do as his majesty commands." He says sadly.

He let his head hung and turns his back to Azula. What she doesn't know is that Chan is aware of Zuko's plan.

Azula looks at him in shock while panic overwhelms him. "What do you mean that you have to leave? Zuko did you know about all this?"

Zuko says nothing only nods.

"But why, did he do anything wrong? Brother, speak to me is this some kind of plan to break me! Why are you doing this? Chan don't go!" She says desperately.

Chan shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I have no chance. It was nice to know you Princess. You know I really enjoyed you're presence it's sad that it has to end like this. But of course how could I possibly think that I stand I chance! You are a Princess and I am just some normal guy! This just the way it should be."

Azula rices from her bed ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs. Anger starts to boil inside her. "No, you can't do this! I wouldn't let you go! I order you to stay!" She spats.

Zuko shakes his head. Azula doesn't seem to understand what's happening.

"I wouldn't take any order from you any more Princes. Goodbye." Chan takes a few more steps towards the door.

It all becomes too much for Azula. Tears start to form in her eyes. She knows sees what Chan means to her. He is the one who brought joy and light in her dark and empty live. She knows that if he leaves she wouldn't survive.

"No, Please don't go! I need you!"

Chan turns to face her. "Tell me where do you need me for? Why do you want to stay? Listen to me, princess. You only have one chance! Tell me the through!"

Azula seems like she is about to lose it all. She feels the words she wants to say burn on her lips but isn't able to say them out loud.

It's like Zuko is reading in her mind. "Come on Azula say it. I know you want to say it! You don't have to be ashamed. No, you have to chance. A chance you would probably not have again!" He encourages her.

Finally Azula is able to say the words. "Chan, I don't want you to leave, because… I love you Chan! I really do! Please don't leave me! I don't know where I would be without you! They are now words to express how much you're help means to me!"

Chan takes her in his arms. "Those words are enough! Congratulates Princess, you did! "

No everything is clear to Azula. "So this was all a test? Chan you was also a part of the plan?"

Chan nods. "Yes, Zuko wanted to know if you would be able to learn how to love someone. It seems you are."

"So, does this mean that you will stay?" Azula asks hopefully.

"I will stay as long as you need me my Princess" He embraces her and gives Azula her true first kiss.


End file.
